


Figuring It Out

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All Alone, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, Helping The Dead, Hybrid - Freeform, I See Dead People, I know, I'm Not Talking To Myself, Last of Her Kind, M/M, Multi, No Space, Not The Right Hybrid, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman/Youngest Woman, Other, Photographic Memory, Regeneration, Single Survivor, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Talking To Dead People, Time Lady-Witch-Mermaid, Time Travel, Time War, Unknown Name, Won't Let It Get To Her, Younger Woman/Older Woman/Younger Woman, but it looks like it, just me, mermaid, no time, time lady - Freeform, tribrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: A young woman goes to Hogwarts, but she has quite a few tricks up her sleeves.





	Figuring It Out

**Author's Note:**

> The girls all meet.

A young [girl](http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2017/03/16/18/3E56371800000578-0-image-a-23_1489689341051.jpg) stood before an extremely impressive [ train](https://hips.hearstapps.com/sev.h-cdn.co/assets/15/36/1441130300-hogwartsexpress.png). She held a small [ bag](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/5a/de/345adeddcc4eb6d83f42cebc7f1b1814.jpg) and continued staring.

A very pale [girl](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3a/dc/3e/3adc3e229d680a27443bdf7192c6b07f.jpg) walked up beside her. "Are you getting on or what?" 

The younger one flinched, turning to the taller. "I suppose." And she stepped on. 

Sitting silently in the same cart, the younger one and the older one rode to the school. Boat riding together as well, they recognized that they felt something for the other, but refused to admit it to the other. They walked up the stairs and a [woman](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8ae9984ba14936b0f51fd8d50c2a4431/tumblr_mfcgy4lKOz1qb2flgo1_500.png) stood at the top. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" She was Scottish. 


End file.
